Dreams
by xjillvalentinex
Summary: Jill visits Chris in his hotel room, eager to tell him how she truly feels. Lemon. Oneshot. Chris/Jill


I don't own Resident Evil, its characters, or any other trademarks.

I told myself I wasn't going to do this, yet here I am. This is my first Lemon story, so I'm sorry if it isn't good or if something isn't right.

If you've been reading my ongoing story, Sacrifice, this is just a Lemon version of the dream at the beginning, so some parts were taken directly from there.

For those of you who haven't- first of all, start reading it! Second, Chris and Jill have been separated for a few months and are having the same dream at the same time. For the purposes of this, you can imagine it as reality if you want, it doesn't matter. Anyway, enjoy your fluffy Lemon!

**xxx**

Chris sat alone in his hotel room on a comfortable couch, shifting around. He knew his partner, Jill Valentine, was in the room next door. Lately he'd been preoccupied- well, more than he usually was- thinking about her. She was beautiful, caring, intelligent, and could kick ass easily. Jill Valentine was the perfect woman.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Chris growled, getting himself up. He opened the door, and there stood the lovely Jill.

Before he could say hello or ask what was wrong, she entered the small room. He closed the door behind them then joined her as she stood in the middle of the room nervously.

"Chris..." Jill spoke softly, her eyes pouring into his. "There's something I need to say to you."

"What is it?" He asked with veiled worry that Jill instantly picked up. "Is everything alright?"

She kept her eyes glued to his, taking in a deep breath. "Everything's fine- don't worry." She stopped, suddenly choking up.

"_So..._" Chris dragged out the simple word longer than necessary. "What's on your mind then?"

Jill exhaled, readying herself. "I've wanted to tell you this for a long time..." She paused, stalling herself.

"Go on." He urged, his attention was entirely on Jill. He wondered what she was going to say. _A confession of love, possibly? Yeah, right. Keep dreaming. That's always what I think it is, but never what it turns out to be._

Her heart was racing. _You've got his attention- it's now or never!_

"Chris, I love you." Her words were breathy.

Chris's heart skipped a beat. _Did she just say...? No, no. You're imagining it, Chris._

He stared at her with a blank expression, looking into her eyes. _Oh god- what was I thinking? He probably thinks I'm completely insane!_

"I've felt it for a really long time. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I'm sorry if I made things awkward. If you want a new partner, I'll understand, but I just needed to tell you how I feel."

Jill was babbling. She would always do that when she got nervous. Chris thought it was kind of attractive on her.

He couldn't hold himself back, either. Chris impulsively grabbed her, his firm hands cupping her face as he pulled her into a kiss, his lips crushing hers. She was caught off guard, but welcomed it, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He pinned her lightly into the wall, pulling away from the kiss as he placed his hands on her waist.

"I love you, Jill." He whispered by her ear, his hot breath on her neck. Chris smiled as he kissed her on the cheek, then on her neck, continuing to kiss her down to her collarbone. She grinned herself as she felt his lips move on her, holding back a moan deep in her throat.

Chris stopped to look into her blue, crystalline eyes. They kissed again again, 8 years of trapped feelings escaped and dominated them- the kiss they shared was long, passionate, and intense.

Suddenly, Jill broke away, her nimble fingers reaching to unbutton his shirt. He helped her, and quickly it was off and on the floor. Chris pulled at the hems of her shirt, lifting it over her head and revealing a black, lace bra. They locked lips yet again, the sexual tension between the two started to move them to a bed that was dressed with red sheets and white, fluffy pillows.

Jill was on the top, straddling him, running her fingers through his hair playfully as she touched her lips sweetly on his own. Chris let out a soft groan as her hands found his belt, and with ease, removed it and tossed it on the ground. She took a second, but only a second, to admire his well built physique.

Jill could feel the excitement in his pants, and kissed him from his collarbone down to the very top of his toned abs. She purposefully went slow to tease him, but Chris, however, pulled her into a demanding kiss, then flipped their positions, grinning down at her. His hands were behind her back, unhooking her bra. She moaned with pleasure, the feeling of his hands running over her back exciting her. In seconds, her bra was off and joined the other articles of clothing on the floor.

_My god, her body is perfect_, he thought as he stared at her petite yet muscular frame and plump, round breasts.

Chris kissed her along her neck and continued to leave a trail down to her belly button, while teasing her nipples tenderly. Jill emitted a series of moans as he drew closer to her sensitive area. He stopped just shy of her waistline, then pushed himself up to take off his pants, in which he did so aggravatingly slow, Jill took over and pulled them off almost violently. She brushed over his erection deliberately in return, smirking when she heard him let out a groan that sounded more like a growl.

They worked together to tear off her pants, their lips not parting once. Eagerly, Chris pulled off her panties, revealing her moist entrance. Just looking at her caused him to harden until he was at maximum length. He couldn't wait to be inside her, and, by the looks of it, neither could she.

"Chris..." She sighed in delight, nibbling seductively at his jawline. She stopped to look into his eyes, then nodded to his boxers. "Take them off."

He did as she ordered, his manhood now bare. He leaned in to meet her lips with his own, pressing his erection against her thigh. Chris looked into her eyes, begging for permission to enter her, and she kissed him with passion as a way to encourage him.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, as Chris lowered himself into her and Jill was instantly hit with a wave of pleasure. He went in slowly at first. She dug her fingernails into his back as he thrust again and again, getting only slightly harder and faster each time until he found a satisfying pace.

She cried out in ecstasy, enjoying the feeling of him inside of her. "C-Chris..." She breathed out slowly. She began whimpering his name as if it were a swear word in between gasps. He kept his pace up, slightly breaking a sweat.

Jill's gasps grew louder, which in return, encouraged him to be rougher with her. As he thrust into her, he listened as she moaned and whispered his name, and he felt her tighten against him, arch her back, and buck her hips involuntarily. Chris gazed into her eyes, realizing he never wanted to let that moment end; he never wanted to be apart from her, not even for a second.

Once this realization hit him, they both climaxed at the same time, releasing inside of her. Their cries of pleasure echoed around the room and was joined by their exhausted panting. Chris rolled off of Jill, and after their breathing returned to normal, they started kissing again for a few brief minutes..

She yawned, a wave of exhaustion filling her.

"You tired?"

She simply nodded, returning the smile and planting another kiss on him. "I think I'd like to sleep here, with you."

He pulled the covers over both of them, wrapping his arm over her, spooning her. Soon Jill fell asleep with a smile on her face. Despite his lover being asleep, he kissed her on the neck and whispered, "I love you, Jill."

**xxx**

Hope that wasn't too bad. Do **_NOT_** expect anymore Lemon stuff from me!


End file.
